Happy Kids/List of toys
A list of Happy Kids toys in the Cyberslands from 1982 to the present day. 1982 * Heidi's Song Music Boxes/Smurfs Figurines (October, first Happy Kids prizes in the Cyberslands) * E.T. Halloween pails (November) * McDonaldland stockings (December) 1983 * Tron action figures and toys (January) * Ronald McDonald Adventures comic books (February) * Lego animal building sets (March) * McDonaland "bunny figures" (April) * Rise and Shine for Breakfast toys (May) * Inspector Gadget Activity Book and Inspector Gadget theme flexi-disc (June) * McDonaldland Figurines (July) * Barbie summer fashion dolls/Hot Wheel toys (August) * Smurfs "back to school" toys (September) * McDonaldland Boo Machines (October) * Happy Kids Christmas Figurines (December) 1984 * Care Bears plushies (February) * McDonaldland "ball figures" (March) * Snorks toys and plushies (September) * Garfield Halloween pails (October) * Smurfs Holiday Figurines (December) 1985 * Yogi Bear promotional VHS tapes (February) * Rainbow Brite coloring books and dolls (March) * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe action figures (March) * McDoanldland "mix and match" figures (June) * Looney Tunes promotional VHS tapes (September) * Smurfs Halloween pails (October) * Transformers action figures (November) * My Little Pony key chains (November) * McDonaldland Holiday plushies (December) 1986 * Felix the Cat Magic Bags (March) * Garfield comic books (June) * Care Bears/M.A.S.K. toys (July) * Lego planes building sets (August) * Silverhawks/Thundercats action figures (September) * Pumpkin Pails (October) * McDonald's Food Changables (November) * Teddy Ruxpin storybooks and audio tapes (December) 1987 * Muppet Babies figurines (May) * Popeye/Peanuts comic books (June) * The Flintstones figures (July) * Care Bears in Wonderland "Munchies Rap" flexi-discs and audio tapes (August) * Popeye & Son promotional VHS tapes (November) * Sesame Street plushies (December) 1988 * Centurions action figures (November) * Care Bears plushies (November) * Sesame Street Holiday plushies (December) 1989 * Garfield and Friends promotional VHS tapes (January) * Little Golden Books (March) * McDonaldland Monster Maker (October) * Disney's The Little Mermaid toys (November) * McDino Changeables (December) 1990 * The Adventures of the Gummi Bears promotional VHS tapes (January) * Kellogg's Rise and Shine for Breakfast toys (March, also included at the time a sample box of Kellogg's Frosted Flakes, Corn Pops, Rice Krispies, or Apple Jacks cereal) * Happy Kids Neon Monster Cups (October) * Home Alone toys (December) 1991 * Samurai Pizza Cats promotional VHS tapes (January) * Wacky Packages stickers (May) * Disney's Tale Spin "glider planes" (July) * Chuck E. Cheese and Billy Bob's Halloween pails (October) * Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends promotional VHS tapes (December) 1992 * Sesame Street "mix and match" figures (September) * Happy Kids Monster Cups (October) * Disney (Tale Spin, Ducktales, Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers, The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) promotional VHS tapes (November) * Inspector Gadget Saves Christmas figurines (December) 1994 * Winnie the Pooh "beach pails" (July) * Mega Man (cartoon show) action figures (August) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Thunder Zords figures (October) * Mighty Max/Polly Pocket playsets (November) 1995 * Gadget Boy & Heather Figurines (March) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie action figures (August) 1996 * Animaniacs figurines (March) * Kellogg's cereal boxes (Frosted Flakes, Froot Loops, Raisin Bran, Cocoa Krispies, Smacks) and character plushies. (May) * Transformers: Beast Wars/Littlest Pet Shop toys (June) 1997 * Power Rangers Turbo "die cast" Turbo Zords (July) * Disney's Flubber toys (November) 1999 * DragonBall Z promotional VHS tapes and action figures/PowerPuff Girls fashion accessories (May) * Toy Story 2 candy dispensers (December) 2000 * Nickelodeon (Rugrats, CatDog, Angry Beavers, Rocket Power) promotional VHS tapes (March) * The Tigger Movie toys (April) * Pokemon Gold and Silver figures and trading cards/Hello Kitty plushies (October) * SpongeBob Sqaureants toys (November) * The Emperor's New Groove toys (December) 2001 * Cartoon Cartoons promotional VHS tapes (January) * Holiday 2 for You! (December) (During this time, two generic toys from McDonald's inventory were given away with each Happy Kids) 2003 * Dragon Ball GT trading cards and figures (March) * Digimon (Tamers) "battle tops" (July) * Finding Nemo toys (October) * Brother Bear toys (November) * Happy Kids Holiday SurPrize! (September) (During this time, a generic toy from McDonald's inventory was given away with each Happy Kids) 2004 * Yu-Gi-Oh! trading cards and promotional VHS tapes (January) * Lilo and Stitch: The Series toys (February) * ESPN trading cards and figures (April) * Power Rangers Dino Thunder action figures (May) * Neopets plushies (June) 2006 * Cartoon Network promotional VHS tapes (February, last Happy Kids to have VHS tapes) * 2 for You No Tricks, Just Treats! (October) (During this time, two generic toys from McDonald's inventory were given away with each Happy Kids) 2008 * Mario Kart toys (October) * Hanna-Barbera's cartoons (The Flintstones, The Jetsons, Scooby-Doo and Tom & Jerry) toys (November) * Triple Play Holiday SurPrize! (December) (During this time, three generic toys from McDonald's inventory were given away with each Happy Kids) 2009 * Hotel for Dogs toys (January) * Justice "girl crafts" toys/Lego City toys (September) 2010 * The Adventures of the Gummi Bears promotional DVD's (Reissues from January 1990, January) * Nintendo NES Classics handheld games (September) * Super Happy Kids (November) (During this time, McDonald's held an instant win game with each Happy Kids, this promotion served as a "clean up" for McDonald's inventory of left over and unsold toys) 2011 * Brothers: The Endless Adventure accessories/Justice League Girls dolls (June) 2014 * Justice & Brothers fashion accessories (January) * Lego Movie action figures (February) * Adventure Time toys and figures (March) * Minecraft action figures/Barbie "princess" dolls (July) * Happy Kids SurPrize! (September) (During this time, a generic toy from McDonald's inventory was given away with each Happy Kids) * McDonaldland Peek-A-Boo treak or treat bags (October) 2015 * Pokemon X / Pokemon Y toys and trading cards (January) * Big Hero 6 action figures (February) * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water toys (March) * Power Rangers Dino Charge figures (April) * "Whatcha Ya Get?" Happy Kids (May) (During this time, a generic toy from McDonald's inventory was given away with each Happy Kids) * Disney's Inside out figures (July) * Happy Kids Books (August) * Hello Kitty toys/Batman action figures (September) * Monster High/Monster Jam toys and pails (October) * Peanuts (2015 movie) plushies (November) * Minions Holiday figures (December) Category:McDonald's Category:East Cybersland Category:West Cybersland Category:Happy Meal